Ambassador of Twilight: Tinker Tailor, Soldier Sailor
by MrHost56
Summary: The second establishment of the Ambassador of Twilight series. NOT A TWILIGHT SAGA FANFIC.


AoT: Tinker Tailor, Soldier Sailor...

The boy with the hooded jacket slowly walked across the deck of the ship, lazily swinging his scythe back and forth like a pendulum.

"Angel demon, man or woman, my blade sweeps over all without distinction"

His voice was cold, dark, and gravelly.

Rip Van Winkle took aim with her musket.

"Tinker tailor, soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all vizout dizyinxction!"

She fired one high caliber round.

It never left the barrel.

A puff of wind went through the middle of the rifle and it was cut perfectly in half.

"Zhe hell?!" Yelled Rip.

She hadn't even seen the boy move!

Could it be...

"You are a fampire, no?" She asked while tossing away the useless firearm.

"In this world yes. But in others I may be a weaponmeister, or a Jedi."

The Fuck was that supposed to mean?

"How long haf you been one uv us? You seem fery pouerful." Flattery was probably the best course of action in this situation.

"Oh, please." was his reply," I could do that even I wasn't one of your kind. In fact I've only been a vampire for three days now."

The lieutenent was dumbstruck.

Three days? Then he must have killed _a lot_ of people in a very short amount of time.

"S-so, are you here to kill me?" She asked.

"Depends. Are you going to interrupt my business on this ship?" He replied.

Rip mulled over that question.

"As long as you don't fuck vith me, I von't fuck vith you. Aye?"

She held out her hand.

He shook it.

His blade twitched.

Rip flinched and braced for a blow that never came. She looked up to see that the boy was in a battle ready position, looking upwards.

Toward the sky.

Where a Blackbird reconnaissance aircraft was coming straight down at Mach 2.8.

"It's Alucard!" Yelled the boy. He turned to Rip,"You need to find somewhere to hide, right now I'm your ally."

Rip didn't understand that last part, but she recognized the name.

As well as the fear that it struck in her heart.

* * *

Switch-Scythe watched the German vampire sprint away below deck.

His current mission was to defeat a force of control, so that meant the good guys of this world were his enemies. On top of that the agent of control had merged itself with Alucard, so now he was as strong as Switch.

He hated this part of the job.

The ambassador watched as the Blackbird came screaming down towards him- Two hundred meters, one hundred meters, fifty meters.

Ten meters.

One inch away from his face.

Time ground to a halt as Switch made his move, skipping out of the way and slicing the aircraft lengthwise with his butterfly-knife-scythe.

Burning metal, parts, gears, and fluids slowly came pouring out of the gap.

Switch jumped to the stern of the carrier, and time came back to its normal pace.

The two halves of the plane smashed into the deck like a meteor. Shrapnel exploded in every direction, which Switch easily dodged.

The main body of the craft was now a burning skeleton of twisted metal and electrical parts.

Switch scanned the wreckage, but couldn't find any hint of Alucard, not even any remains.

Just then it clicked.

"Shit."

Switch failed to notice that when he split the Blackbird his blade had met no flesh or bone, which meant Alucard must have ejected at some point well before the crash.

And judging by the average speed of something in free fall in this world, 9.8 meters per second-per second, he would have had to eject at fifty meters.

Which meant he had been falling for the past twenty seconds.

Which meant Alucard was three meters above his head.

Switch didn't even have time to dodge as the vampire smacked into him with his boot, driving the scyth-wielder through the deck and into the storage cargo bay.

He was smashed into a giant metal container, bending the metal and the contents inside into the floor.

"Hello, spit-shit" said the master vampire as he dug his boot into the ambassador's face.

* * *

Rip was thrown to her feet in the cargo bay when an unseen force shook the entire ship. It was probably the Blackbird crashing into into the deck, like a piloted bomb.

She waited a few seconds, then heard the screech of breaking metal.

All of a sudden the ceiling above was ripped open, and two figures smashed into one of the many steel ammunition containers.

She realized that the two who had broken through were the hooded boy and...

Samuel.

He was standing above the scythe boy, his boot in his face.

"Hello, Spit-Shit" she heard the vampire say.

The boy was hopelessly pinned down, not that she cared.

Just then it clicked to her.

The first lieutenant whipped out a flintlock pistol, and aimed at one of the exposed AA gun ammunition boxes and fired one round before ducking behind a wall.

KAKAKAKAKAKABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM M!

A chain reaction caused three other containers to explode, ripping a gaping hole in the ship's hull.

Rip peaked around the wall.

"Ffffffffuck..."

The Scythe boy and Alucard were still there, and they were _pissed off_.

* * *

Switch, his eyes locked on the German vampire, heard Alucard speak to him. "How about you deal with her first?".

Switch grinned,"It would be my pleasure."

The ambassador whistled and spoke in Latin,"Lobo, veni!".

A large gray wolf with death silver armor emerged from the shadows.

"Occidere!".

The wolf lunged at the German vampire without hesitation, biting into her neck.

A satisfying crack, and she was no more.

She didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

Alucard sighed,"Well, now that that's over, why don't we head back back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal- Count Chocu-"

Alucard felt a boot go into his chest before he was sent into a steel wall.

"I'm not done with you yet, fucker."

Came the voice of the scythe-wielder.

The master vampire groaned and spit out a bolt.

"Well then, spit-shit. Have it your way."

The two clashed.

* * *

A group of vampires that had survived Alucard's kamakazi into the ship stood in the cover of crates in the top deck.

There was the sound of shrieking metal, and all of them turn towards the stern of the ship.

Two bolts of light shot out, one red and one silver, dancing around each other. Every time they came together there was a sonic boom that washed over the men.

The two lights continued like this for the better part of ten minutes, while the vampires kept quiet lest they be heard by Alucard or the hooded boy, which they had no idea as to where they were.

One of the vampires coughed.

Everyone stared at him, with murder in their eyes.

Five seconds passed and nothing happened.

The vampires all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

A low primal growl came from the shadows.

* * *

Switch was struggling, not for the first time at least.

Alucard was a powerful character even without this agent of control's assistance. He might have even posed a small challenge to the ambassador.

_Might_ have.

The two foes lunged at each other again, and a sonic boom split the air.

"Give, up Spit-shit! You are but a worthless maggot which I will crush under my boot!"

Switch wasn't easily taunted, but this was getting annoying.

"If I could find some way to make fun of your name I would."

He lunged, and Alucard raised his pistols.

A hail storm of bullets came flying at Switch, and he banked around the line of fire.

The ambassador came at Alucard from the side, intending to cut him in half.

The vampire caught him though, and changed the course of his bombardment.

The two continued like this for a while. Switch trying to find an opening and Alucard keeping him at bay.

There came a point, though, when both foes wound up back on the ruined battle ship. They layed there at opposite ends, completely exhausted.

"Hey, Spit-Shit?" called out Alucard.

"Yeah, jackass?"

"I think we can take five."

"Ditto."

"You up for a game of poker?"

"Why the hell not."

* * *

The master vampire and the scythe-wielder sat at center deck, playing a friendly game of texas hold em' while their powers recharged.

They were using the deck of battle cards that Alucard had taken from Dandy Man after defeating him.

Alucard was winning, bullet casings representing his huge pile of earnings. Switch only had two or three, "I fucking hate card games. Why did I agree to this?"

The vampire chuckled, "At least you're learning. Soon you'll be in the world poker tour."

"You do know that these cards could explode if they're handled too roughly right?"

"All the more challenge."


End file.
